Dreaming Elements
by SasuSaku Fan No.1
Summary: Enter Tori a trainer who has moved to shinnoh with her family for a new start. Enter Kai the hottie next door. Whats a girl to do when she runs away with her neighbour and falls in love while trying to become champion. Welcome to Kai and Tori's life.


HI! I'm back with another story so I hope this one will be better than my last! D just a summary about this story : oh and I was wondering if anyone could beta for me 

Tori is a new trainer from the town of Celestic but moved to Twinleaf town with her family for them to have an new start…

Disclaimer : TheLostTear does not own anything you may recognize from pokemon she does however own her oc Tori and Kai.

Keys

_Italic _thinking

**BOLD or **CAPS yelling

"Speaking"

Now Lets Start

"**JAKE GIVE ME BACK MY SAUSSAGE!" **I screamed as I went to snatch it back.

"Kids we have something important to tell you about your request" My Mum and Dad said.

It was obvious that we didn't hear because Jake and I kept on fighting.

"**KIDS!" **"yea?" "We have an answer to your request about going out to compete in the pokemon league." Mum and Dad dragged on.

"Well?" I asked. "We decided……"

"JUST TELL US!" my brother and I yelled in unison.

"Fine we said no" They concluded.

"WHAT!" I yelled "THAT'S BULLSHIT! UTTER BULLSHIT!!!" and with that I ran out of our house. "TORI GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" my parents screamed but I just kept running.

_How can they do that to us! _ my mind mentally screamed.

I came to a stop as I found my self at a lake. I found a comfortable patch of grass and sat down under a tall oak tree.

_How can they! What's the point of having the pokemon if they have to be trapped inside their poke balls all the time._

_That reminds me! _ I reached for my poke balls from around my waist " I CHOOSE YOU! GO! Umbreon, Leafeon, Flareon, Espeon , Glaceon and Vaporeon!" One by one the each came out of their poke balls and surrounded me as if to protect me. I heard a soft applause.

"Who's there!" I yelled.

"No one to fear" the figure replied as they walked out of the shadow. It was now clearly evident that the mysterious person was male.

"Kai Arito at your serves" He said as he bowed. _Wow he's pretty cute _ I thought as I looked at him up and down. He had bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair and was wearing a white t-shirt with the words "got game?" In black surrounded by stars. The shirt went pretty well with the faded jeans he was wearing.

"Are you done looking yet?" He asked impenitently.

I felt my face heat up. " I WASN"T STARING!" I denied but my bright red face was a dead give away.

"Right….. So you know my name but I don't know yours? That isn't really fair is it?"

"oh right umm I'm Tori , Tori Faye" I spoke. _OMG I feel like such an idiot!_

It was obvious he wasn't going anywhere soon because he came and sat next to me.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"how can you tell some things wrong???" I asked I didn't like feeling like I was an open book.

"it's kinda obvious because your eyes are watery" My hand quickly went to wipe away any tears that have formed.

"fine.. I'll tell." I soon found my self telling him everything about the argument with my parents.

"have you ever thought that they were doing what was best for you?" Kai asked.

"How can it be what's best for me if its making me upset?" but he just ignored this.

"But it really depends on what you want if you wanna go just leave, just write a note and go."

"yea that's what I was thinking of doing but its gonna be so lonely." I said. But its true I know my pokemon will be there but its not the same as a human.

" Well then…" Kai said as he got down on his knees.

"will you do me the honour of travelling with me milady?"

I giggled at the cheesy line but decided to play along

"Why yes dear sir" I replied with a curtsy.

"well then I do think you should introduce your pokemon to me" he said.

_Yet again I feel like an idiot. _

"Okay this is Umbreon also known as Shadow!" Shadow came forward and did a little bow.

"He or she?" Kai whispered obviously not wanting to get on the wrong side of Umbreon.

"Umbreon is a she" I whispered to him.

. "and this" I continued "is Leafeon but we call **her **flora" Flora Leaped onto Kai. I found my self giggling as Kai tried to shake her off.

" This" I pointed to my Flareon "is Flame **He **over protective so be careful."

Kai kneeled down to shake Flames paw.

"Hi I'm Kai and I'm going to be travelling with your trainer" Flame sniffed at his hand for a bit before going to lick the tips of his fingers.

"Now my next one is an Espeon called Hikari , **She** is the most quiet one of them I said as I picked her up and brought her to Kai to pat.

"now there's two more to meet my Glaceon **his** also known as Freeze and then there's my Vaporeon also known as Tsunami **he** and Freeze get along really well!"

"so where do I pick you up ?" Kai asked I quickly wrote down the address and gave it to him.

"so do I get to meet your pokemon????" I asked

"not quite yet"

"AWWWWW that's mean!!!" I yelled.

"I would but I have to go okay? But be ready by 11pm because I'll come around to get you." Kai then turned around and left.

I turned around to my pokemon. "Well this is going to be interesting isn't it?"

"Well we better get going" I said " Return!" I commanded there was 6 flashes of red and they were gone.

I then turned around to make the long trip back to my house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I flinched at the shrill voice that met me at the door!

"GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT FOR THE ENTAIRE NIGHT!" I did as I was asked I didn't want any suspicion of what I was going to do but on my way to my room I quickly looked into my brothers room and noticed two notes one for me and one for my brother. I smirked and crossed the room to pick up the letter addressed to me.

_Hey Squirt _

_Sorry to break it to ya but if your finding this then it is most likely that mum and dad said no to our request. I hope this doesn't have to much impact on you me not being there. I really hope we can meet up again soon but till then ._

_love ya_

_From your big bro Jake_

I grinned at the words _I really hope we can meet up again soon. _he doesn't know hoe true that's going to be soon.

I rushed into my room and quickly packed every thing I needed clothes , underwear , a brush and of course the trainers pack.

I had a quick shower and washed my hair ,then grabbed my clothes I slid on my black leggings with a chain dangling from the waist and put on a long red singlet. I put my poke balls around my waist.

By the time I had finished it was time to go I quickly scribbled a letter for my parents

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_I'm sorry it had to end like this…both your children leaving but trust me I had no idea Jake was leaving but do not worry I am travelling with a friend._

_Will see you once I become champion _

_Love Tori._

I heard a sound of a rock hitting my window , I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and walked over.

"Oi you ready?" Kai asked

"yea but how am I ment to get out my parents room is right next to the door!"

"hmmmm Jump!" he yelled

"Will you catch me?" I asked

"I promise!"

I walked back and ran at the window. I felt my self falling….falling….. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain. _Huh what happened. _I opened my eyes and found my self gazing into his wonderful blue eyes.

I felt the blood rush to my face but was happy I wasn't the only one blushing.

"umm so ready to go?" Kai asked

"Ready when you are" I replied

We started walking to the forest I took one last glance back at the town swearing I saw to figures in my bedroom..

I turned to see Kai staring at me. I smiled thinking _its going to be great!_

Yea I know its short but its hard cause I have not done much research about Shinnoh

So what you think???? Good , bad ????????? Please review and you can find the trainer card for tori at http : (slash)(slash)www . deviant art . Com(slash)deviation(slash)54722990(slash) just take away the spaces

Or just look at FlamingOcean profile.

Cya!


End file.
